1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of providing an amount of exposure to electromagnetic waves measured inside or outside a body of a user by analyzing signals of various wireless services, and to a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices using electromagnetic waves are diversified and frequently used in daily life, which causes the general public to feel convenience together with anxiety about an influence on health due to exposure to electromagnetic waves. Exaggerated reports on a biological effect on electromagnetic waves through media, for example, a TV, an Internet, and the like may bring an effect of creating suspicions and promoting anxiety, despite a large difference with an exposure situation in an actual environment.
Because electromagnetic waves of a mobile phone indicated by a specific absorption rate (SAR) are caused by a device owned by a user with the mobile phone, the user may avoid exposure to electromagnetic waves based on a user's intention by powering off the mobile phone or by keeping the mobile phone away from the user. However, electromagnetic waves radiated from neighboring mobile communication base stations or transmitting stations may constantly exist for 24 hours, regardless of the user's intention. Very frequent complaints from residents caused by installation of mobile communication base stations show mentality of the public to concern about the exposure.
In the above environment, electromagnetic waves may be generated from a wide variety of sources, for example, in-home wireless local area network (WLAN) access points (APs), mobile communication base stations, transmitting stations, and the like. However, to acquire exact information on exposure to electromagnetic waves, professional organizations have been requested to measure the exposure until now.
Smart communication devices, for example, smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like are widespread in the country. Smart communication devices transceive communication signals over a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network and a mobile communication network, for example a second generation (2G) network, a third generation (3G) network, a long term evolution (LTE) network, and receive broadcasting signals to view digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB). An algorithm for generating information on a reception power level from a neighboring mobile communication base station, a WLAN AP, a transmitting station, and the like in a location of a user with a smart device that transceives communication signals and receives broadcasting signals, and for converting the information to a value comparable to an exposure criterion may be implemented, and may be provided to a user. Additionally, a function of transceiving communication signals over a WiFi network and a mobile communication network, or receiving broadcasting signals to view digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) may be applied to a DMB receiver used in vehicles, other devices or equipment having an electromagnetic field reception function, and the like.